


Partido del desastre

by MylovelyZiam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Changkyun es una ternurita, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fútbol, Jooheon siendo un novio protectivo, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mucho fluff, un poquito de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam
Summary: Jooheon y Changkyun asisten al partido del Barça vs Real Madrid. Changkyun no sabe mucho de fútbol y Jooheon tiene mucha paciencia.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 7





	Partido del desastre

Hoy era el día que Jooheon había estado esperando.

Compró las entradas con meses de anticipación para el partido de Barça vs Real Madrid que se celebraría en el estadio de Seúl.

Changkyun había accedido a acompañarlo si le prometía que le compraría dulces y chucherías durante el partido. No era el más conocedor de fútbol, pero con tal de pasar tiempo junto a su novio el menor soportaría cualquier cosa.

—Hyung hay mucha gente aquí. —Changkyun se quejó, abultando su labio inferior.

La pareja se encontraba en la entrada del estadio, tratando de pasar entre la multitud hacia la fila para entrar al edificio. La gran cantidad de personas ponía a Changkyun extremadamente nervioso. Le causaba ansiedad estar en lugares con mucha gente a su alrededor.

El menor agarraba por la espalda el jersey del equipo de Barcelona que su novio llevaba puesto para no perderse entre la multitud.

Jooheon paro de caminar al escuchar la queja y se giró para ver a Changkyun.

—Bebé es normal, el partido está todo vendido. Tuve suerte de poder comprar unas entradas con buena vista.

—Pero hyung, las personas me están empujando.

Justo cuando el menor dijo eso, otra persona paso a su lado chocando su hombro con el de Changkyun por accidente, haciéndolo tambalear en su lugar.

—Ven, yo te cargo. —le ordenó el mayor, autoritario.

Jooheon se bajó para que se subiera a su espalda y así prevenir que Changkyun se perdiera o sufriera un ataque de ansiedad por tener a tanta gente a su alrededor.

Changkyun enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jooheon y colgó sus brazos en su cuello, poniéndose cómodo.

—¿Mejor?

Changkyun asintió, dejando un besito en la mejilla de Jooheon.

Luego de esperar en la fila para entrar, llegaron hacia una de las asistentes. La mirada de la señora mayor se tornó preocupada al ver a Changkyun en la espalda de Jooheon.

—¿Cariño estas bien? —la asistente preguntó dulcemente, asumiendo que Changkyun estaba lastimado.

—El solo esta... —Jooheon empezó a explicar, pero su novio lo interrumpió.

—Me doble el pie caminando hacia acá. —mintió a la vez que ponía un puchero triste para la señora, tocándose el pie con un quejido.

Jooheon volteo su cabeza y miro a Changkyun con confusión.

—Ay cariño, lo siento tanto. ¿Quieres asistencia médica?

—No me duele mucho, pero con todas las escaleras que hay que subir... —suspiro—. Creo que se pondrá peor. —dijo con un tono lastimero.

—¿Puedo ver sus asientos? —Jooheon le pasó las entradas a la empleada sin poder mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía—. Déjenme ver qué puedo hacer, esperen aquí.

La amable señora se llevó las entradas y Jooheon observo a su novio con molestia.

—¿Changkyun...qué carajos haces? —preguntó Jooheon entre dientes.

El pelinegro beso la mejilla de Jooheon con intención de calmarlo y se acercó a su oído.

—Tranquilo Honey, me lo agradecerás luego. —le susurro.

—Im Changkyun más te vale que digas la verdad ahora mismo o si no-

—Chicos vengan conmigo —pidió la asistente—. Les conseguí unos asientos más cerca para que no caminen tanto.

Jooheon siguió a la empleada con Changkyun en su espalda. Cuando llegaron a los asientos Jooheon puso una cara de asombro. Estaban solo a unos metros de la cancha de fútbol. Casi podía oler el césped verde recién colocado del estadio.

—Es increíble... —dijo Jooheon sin poder contener su emoción.

—Muchas gracias, señora. —agradeció el menor con una sonrisa.

—De nada chicos, que disfruten el partido.

La asistente se fue y Jooheon bajo a Changkyun de su espalda, recordando como obtuvieron sus asientos.

—Eso estuvo mal Changkyun —Jooheon regaño, negando con la cabeza decepcionado.

Changkyun sabía que su novio estaba enojado de verdad cuando lo llamaba por su nombre y no le decía motes como bebé, lobito o Kyunnie.

—Hyung no te molestes, —le pidió con voz dulce, tratando de aplacar su coraje.

Jooheon se sentó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos sin mirarlo.

—Mentir no es bueno y lo sabes. Hyung te ha enseñado mejor que eso.

—Sólo quería conseguir mejores asientos. —dijo el menor, cabizbajo. No le gustaba cuando Jooheon lo regañaba—. Mi papá tuvo una caída durante un partido de beisbol y nos mejoraron los asientos. Quería hacer lo mismo para ti.

—Eso no es excusa para lo que hiciste, —insistió con severidad—. Hyung está decepcionado contigo.

—Pero hyung-

—Hyung nada, —interrumpió. Su expresión seria no dejaba lugar para discusiones—. No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

—Lo siento... —Changkyun susurró bajito.

Changkyun trato de tomar la mano de Jooheon que reposaba en el reposabrazos, pero esté la quito bruscamente.

El menor se sintió dolido, pero trato de ocultarlo volteándose y mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba su novio.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y la limpio discretamente. Odiaba pelear con su novio, lo peor era cuando Jooheon lo ignoraba y rechazaba sus toques para castigarlo. Solo quería hacerlo feliz y termino arruinando su cita por sus estúpidas ocurrencias.

Jooheon miro por el rabillo del ojo a Changkyun y su pecho se oprimió cuando vio que trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas sin parar. Maldijo en su mente por haber sido tan brusco con él, a veces olvidaba lo sensible que era su pequeño bebé. Quería demostrarle que estaba decepcionado de él, pero no quería hacerlo llorar en público de esa forma. Le hacía sentir como el peor novio del mundo.

—Bebe mírame —un sollozo se escapó de la boca del menor al oír a su novio llamarle—. Amor perdóname, fui un bruto contigo, no llores por favor.

Jooheon agarro a su novio por la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas para abrazarle. Quito las manos de Changkyun que restregaban sus ojos con demasiada fuerza y limpio sus lágrimas delicadamente con el dorso de su mano.

—Perdóname...no...no volveré a hacerlo...h-hyung. —dijo Changkyun entre hipos.

Jooheon acercó el rostro de Changkyun a su cuello y acaricio su espalda para calmarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé…no llores más precioso. ¿Quieres que te compre unas palomitas? Creo que vi al vendedor pasar por aquí cerca.

Changkyun se separo del cuello de su novio y asintió repetidas veces.

Jooheon sonrió enternecido y le acaricio la mejilla. Su novio todavía era un niño por dentro, siempre emocionado cuando le ofrecían comida y dulces.

Jooheon sacó su billetera y llamó al hombre que vendía chucherías. Le compró sus palomitas al menor y también le compró un algodón de azúcar por si las moscas. Changkyun lo acepto con una sonrisa y empezó a comerlo gustosamente.

Cuando los equipos salieron todo el estadio empezó a gritar por sus respectivos equipos. Changkyun se mantenía absorto en su comida, observando como Jooheon gritaba emocionado al ver a sus jugadores favoritos. Su favorito era un tal Lionel Messi que Changkyun desconocía, pero siempre escuchaba a Jooheon hablar de lo asombroso que era.

El partido finalmente comenzó y la algarabía en el estadio iba en aumento cada vez que un equipo se acercaba a la portería del otro.

Changkyun no entendía que estaba pasando cuando el árbitro le saco una tarjeta a un jugador y la fanaticada empezó a abuchear. Le dio unos toquecitos en el brazo a Jooheon para captar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa cuando el árbitro saca una tarjeta amarilla?

—Una falta. —contestó Jooheon sin despegar la mirada del partido.

—Ah… ¿Y cuál es nuestro equipo?

—El Barça, Kyun. —Jooheon se sintió ofendido que Changkyun desconociera tan importante dato.

—Oh, —dijo Changkyun y después de unos segundos volvió a preguntar—. ¿Quién va ganando?

—Nadie, está empate.

—¿Cómo se gana?

—Cuando un equipo mete un gol en la portería del otro.

—¿Por qué no la tiran con las manos y ya?

—Porque no se puede usar las manos, amor. Está prohibido.

Changkyun se quedó callado de nuevo y Jooheon celebro en su mente. Por fin podría disfrutar el partido en paz...

—¿Por qué ese tipo se enojó con el otro? —inquirió de nuevo con curiosidad, señalando a los dos jugadores.

—Porque ese fingió una falta en el otro, Kyun.

—Oh, —asintió, observando al jugador pateando el césped molesto—. El tal Cristiano Ronaldo es guapo.

Jooheon alzo una ceja por su comentario.

—Si te va a gustar alguien que sea de nuestro equipo, no del contrario.

—Jooheon, ¿Por qué…

—Bebé —interrumpió el mayor exasperado mientras sonreía falsamente para ocultar sus emociones—. ¿Porque no vas a comprarte algo de beber? Debes tener sed luego de comer tantos dulces.

Jooheon le ofreció su billetera y Changkyun la acepto con una pequeña sonrisa, contento de poder comprar más comida.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Una cerveza estaría bien. —respondió distraído, su mirada fija en el juego.

—Ya regresó, —Changkyun beso la mejilla de su novio y se fue a comprar las bebidas.

Dejo salir un gritó cuando su equipo anotó el primer gol del partido justo antes de que se acabará el primer tiempo. Los equipos se fueron a bastidores a refrescarse y Jooheon se dio cuenta que hace 15 minutos su novio se había ido.

Trato de visualizarlo entre la multitud, pero no encontró al pequeño pelinegro. Tal vez se perdió y no encontraba sus asientos, pensó con preocupación.

Llamó a Changkyun al celular, pero sabía que el menor acostumbraba a ponerlo silencioso durante sus citas para que nada lo distrajera. Se paro de su asiento y decidió buscarlo en el área de comida.

Estando allí unos gritos llamaron su atención y se dirigió al lugar de la conmoción para investigar que estaba pasando. Al llegar a la escena su sangre hirvió y sus puños se apretaron.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Como no te fijas por donde caminas imbécil? —un hombre corpulento con su camisa mojada le gritaba al pequeño chico de cabellos negros.

Changkyun estaba cabizbajo y sostenía una malteada y un vaso de cerveza vacío en sus manos temblorosas.

—L-lo siento señor…no quise mojarlo…

—Tus disculpas me valen mierda maldito marika, me pagarás el dinero de mi ropa si no quieres que-

—¿O si no qué? —intervino Jooheon, su semblante serio y lleno de ira.

Empujó al hombre lejos de su novio y lo encaro, importándole poco que el tipo le sacara altura y músculos.

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Otro marika? —el hombre sonrió burlón, mirando a Jooheon de arriba abajo.

—Soy quien te romperá la cara si no te disculpas ahora mismo con él y te largas de aquí.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del hombre y agarró a Jooheon por el cuello de su camisa, acercando su cara a la suya.

—¡¿Qué dijiste hijo de puta?! —las venas en el cuello del hombre resaltaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Changkyun temió aún más cuando las personas se empezaron a aglomerar alrededor de ellos para observar el conflicto. Se acerco a Jooheon y le puso la mano en el brazo para captar su atención.

—Jooheon déjalo por favor…no vale la pena. —suplico, su voz temblorosa por el miedo. Trato de alar a su novio por el brazo pero esté no se movió ni un centímetro, manteniendo sus ojos en el hombre frente a él.

El hombre corpulento dirigió su mirada a Changkyun por un momento y luego observó a Jooheon con burla.

—Mejor hazle caso a tu putita, amigo.

La mandíbula de Jooheon se apretó y esta vez fue él quien agarro al otro por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza. Su voz se volvió dura y amenazante y Changkyun supo que esto no terminaría bien.

—Repítelo, —susurro lentamente—. Y te dejare la cara tan rota que ni tu puta madre te reconocerá.

El hombre rio incrédulo.

—Dije que le hagas caso a tu-

Antes de que el hombre pestañara Jooheon le lanzo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, seguido por otros más.

Changkyun presiono la pomada en el labio de Jooheon haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

—Bebé eso duele… —dijo Jooheon, dejando salir otro quejido lastimero.

Changkyun le ignoro y presiono la pomada con más fuerza a modo de castigo.

—Si no te hubieras metido en una pelea no tuviera que estar haciendo esto. —Changkyun reprocho, soltando un resoplido molesto. Guardo la pomada en el cajón del baño y saco una bandita para la ceja cortada de Jooheon. 

—Ningún novio dejaría que traten a su chico de esa forma. Tuvo suerte que nos separaron o lo hubiera dejado peor. —gruñó.

Changkyun suspiro y se sentó en las piernas del otro.

—No debiste hacer eso, tontito —dijo Changkyun, acariciando la mejilla amoratada del otro—, Pudiste haber terminado seriamente herido.

—Pero estoy aquí, ¿no?

Jooheon sonrió suavemente y beso la mano de su novio con cariño.

Changkyun trato de reciprocar la sonrisa pero al ver la camisa de fútbol de su novio con sangre, el remordimiento lo consumió.

—Lo peor es que te perdiste el partido…por mi culpa. —murmuró Changkyun, bajando la mirada a sus piernas.

El mayor negó y alzó la barbilla del otro con cuidado.

—Eso no me importa, Kyun. —aseguró—. Prefiero perderme todos los partidos de fútbol del mundo, antes que dejar que alguien maltrate a mi lindo bebé.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —preguntó, una sonrisa cálida adornando sus labios.

Aun con el labio roto y adolorido, Jooheon dejo un casto beso en los labios de su novio antes de responder.

—Nada es más importante para mí que tú, ¿entiendes?

—¿Ni siquiera un partido del Barça? —preguntó el menor, haciéndole ojitos.

—Ni siquiera un partido del Barça. —repitió, volviendo a besar los dulces labios de su pequeño novio.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea me vino cuando fui a un partido de béisbol y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Al principio iba a ser Kyun con otro miembro pero mi mente no me dejo sabiendo que Jooheon ama el fútbol.  
> Espero les haya gustado y que sonrieran al menos un poco al leer esto.  
> Muchas gracias por leer personitas lindas <3


End file.
